Raef: My Little Star
Content Warning: It's a burial so it might be a little sad. ___ In the dark of the tunnels, something gleamed: golden and bright. It floated out in the dark as if caught on invisible strands; it was beautiful, and it was that beauty that made his heart throb and his stomach clench painfully. How many times had he run his fingers through those golden strands? How many times had he twisted them back into a braid or pulled them into a tail? How many times had he combed them, damp with bath water? Now they were stained with mildew and grime that had drifted down from the dank tunnel’s roof. The world threatened to dance away then and it took the sting of his nails in his palms to keep him standing and to bring him back. “Oh…” Raef whispered, a sound that never made it past his lips. Oh, Gwydion… Jasper stiffened, her face taut and eyes flashing with the pain worming its way through him. She had known Gwydion…that was good….that was good. “Please get him.” He looked up to Jasper. “…we can’t leave him.” ~*~ “Uncle Raef!” “Hmm?” Gwydion dropped down in front of the sofa, holding out a brush and a ribbon. “Pretty please, Uncle Raef?” Raef chuckled softly and grabbed the brush. “Hold onto the ribbon until I ask for it.” He sat up on the sofa and the young elfling settled down onto the floor, resting against the sofa between his knees. He slid the soft bristled brush through the fine strands; they were always so beautiful, but the sunlight streaming through the window glinted off of them this day to make them almost glow. “Do anything today, ''zvyozdochka?”'' “Mmhmm. I went for a walk.” ~*~ Jasper carried Gwydion through the tunnel, careful with every step. Raef didn’t think he had ever seen her be so gentle. He was glad for her. She could take care of Gwydion when he couldn’t. He glanced towards her and the cloak shielded body. Oh…my little star… He looked away again. ~*~ Their walk ended on Mishka's land. Maybe he should've asked Mishka if he could bury Gwydion there…but maybe he didn’t care. What was he supposed to do? Stomp in and ask to bury his son? Even that sounded like a fucking terrible idea to him. So he and Jasper found a spot beneath a cherry tree that would begin to flower as the days grew warmer. It was away from the home, enough away that no one had to look at this makeshift or ever know that there was someone buried on Mishka’s land. No one would know unless they asked. Raef pinched the brim of his nose, squeezing until sharp pain radiated outwards. He waved away the look Jasper gave him and drove the shovel into the ground. ~*~ “What’re you digging??” “A hole.” Gwydion rolled his eyes. “Why?” “Why do you think?” The teen let out an aggravated sigh. “Uncle Raef!” Raef snorted and he delved the shovel deeper, loosening the dirt and grass before tossing it into a growing pile. “I’m planting a tree.” He pointed with the shovel to a tree resting against the house, the root ball enclosed in burlap. '' ''“Why?” “Why not?” He drove the tip of the shovel into the ground. ~*~ Jasper was warm against him, her arm draped over his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his head against her shoulder. She let him hold her and she didn’t speak; there was nothing for him to say. His words vanished with every shovelful of dirt that landed on Gwydion, replaced by silent tears. Those tears were now drying as he rested against her, feeling her fingers work through his hair in soft, soothing strokes while he looked at the disturbed earth in front of them. Raef didn’t know what path had led Gwydion to this. He didn’t know if he could have guided him differently, talk to him differently. He didn’t know if he could’ve done anything. It didn’t matter. Not now. All there was was a pile of dirt under the bare branches of a cherry tree, the stars twinkling through them. ~*~ “Uncle Raef…” “Yes?” “Where’s Daddy?” “Dad’s with Anatoly.” Raef tucked his arm under his head, staring up at the dark sky turning steadily above them. “He’ll be back later.” “He’ll be fine, right?” Gwydion turned his head to look over, golden hair fluttering out across his face as he smiled. '' ''“He always is.” “Good.” The young elf looked back up at the twinkling stars and shining moon. His hand found Raef’s and he twined their fingers together. “This is nice.” “Very.” Raef smiled again and squeezed Gwydion’s hand before he pulled it up to place a kiss on the back. For just a moment he was reminded of the child he had helped raise. “I love you, my little star.” “I love you.” Category:Vignettes